El cielo puede esperar
by luc.artrevi
Summary: Jearmin AU Armin es un recién graduado de la universidad con la vida por delante, sin embargo, el miedo lo paraliza hasta el grado de no hacer nada interesante. Jean por su parte, tiene un trabajo estable en que él es su propio jefe y una hermosa novia, pero hay días no que siente que su vida no es lo que eligió. Las cosas parecen dar un giro de 190 cuando se encuentran.
1. Chapter 1 El cielo puede esperar

_**Disclaimer** _Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.

Pondré un summary más largo, no me gustó tenerlo que resumir taaanto.

Tiene un rincón en el paraiso pero no se conforman.

No es por un carro ni un piso, chico.

En el exceso y en el fracaso, chico.

Estoy solo y moriré solo.

Mi limite es el cielo

Tierra prometida pero para quién

Un rincon del paraiso pero con quién

Otro día y otra canción terminan.

Jearmin AU Roadtrip

Armin es un recién graduado de la universidad con la vida por delante, sin embargo, el miedo lo paraliza hasta el grado de no hacer nada interesante. Para colmo una decepción amorosa, lo mantiene con una profunda tristeza. Jean por su parte, tiene un trabajo estable en que él es su propio jefe y una hermosa novia, pero hay días no que siente que su vida no es lo que eligió.

Las cosas parecen dar un giro de 190° cuando se encuentran lo que cambiará para ambos la manera de ver la vida.

* * *

El calor incesante, las miradas furtivas que le dirigían, las luces que lo encandilaban, la música resonando en sus oídos. Estaba claro que lo quería, quería estar ahí.

No quería saber nada más, se encontraba (por el momento ) en un estado de excitación. El resto de sus pensamientos ya no tenían espacio en su cabeza.

Observaba su cabellera rubia despeinada, se vislumbro mirando su reflejo en el espejo de los baños de aquel lugar, entrecerrando los ojos para observar lo fatal que se encontraba. No se sentía mejor, en todo caso sólo ayudó a disminuir su sentimiento de frustración.

Escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta y en seguida se giró sólo para ver cómo Eren entraba murmurando algo sobre vivir y lo bueno que era que estuviera con él. Mirándolo sin despejar la vista del espejo pudo pensar que en su defensa el castaño estaba hecho pedazos. Eren no podía mantener el equilibro e hizo todo su esfuerzo, que fue en vano para entrar a uno de los cubículos. Armin, como siempre tuvo que acudir al rescate.

-Ven- le dijo pasando su brazo por sus hombros . -cuidado.- intentó hacer uso de su poca fuerza ( ya de por sí bastante poca en condiciones regulares ) para encaminar a su amigo al cubículo más cercano. No pudo más y lo dejo, trastabillando a escasos centímetros del retrete.

-EH, Armin- se veía su mirada perdida y con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba se agacho con dirección a descargar un poco su mareo y su sensación de malestar acreciente- Solo quería decirte que muchas gra…-. Solo pudo escuchar el sonido de náuseas y de descargas que desencadenaron en un vómito.

Y sólo cuando pareció que su amigo había terminado, le limpió alrededor de los labios y lo sacó de ahí aguantándose el hedor del reciente vómito.

Armin nunca lo había hecho notar, pero cada vez más su propia sensación de malestar se hizo presente, una más melancólica.

Con el tiempo se había hecho a la idea que el lema de Eren de vivir la vida, y que todo se joda, era una idea descabellada e impulsiva. Propia de Eren, por supuesto. Todo él era valiente, sin miedo al qué dirán, terco hasta la saciedad por arriesgarse.

" La zona de confort te terminará matando", le había dicho una vez muy serio Eren.

Él no era así. Siempre tenía que estar anticipado a las posibles consecuencias, para preparar mentalmente y saber cómo reaccionar, pero en este caso, en especial hoy lo dejaría pasar. Había disfrutado a pesar de tener a su amigo en pésimas condiciones. Estaba dolido, bastantes cosas afectando su estabilidad mental y si alguna vez alguien le habría dicho que iría de discoteca con Eren, se habría reído en su cara. En fin es lo que tiene la vida, bastante inesperada, eh .

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en el mismo lugar, una joven pareja platicaba con un joven extranjero, de cabellos rubios cenizos.

Vaya con este , cuando se callara. Amalia por cortesía lo invitó a sentarse a nuestra mesa. Y ahora el hombre rubiecito no nos había dejado en paz . Carraspeo el inglés con seguridad. Trato de contestar algo más de monosílabos, Jean es mi nombre de apellido Kirschtein. Y aunque no soy nativo de ese idioma, sí que he pasado un tiempo en América, para ser exactos dos años.

Espero que no se me note la urgencia de salir de ahí. Lo más pronto posible, POR FAVOR. Me aburro terriblemente y si antes tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de mis acompañantes lo haya notado se desvaneció al percatarme de la mirada de advertencia de la bella Natalie.

-Jean , cariño.¿A dónde vas ?- me mira con extrañeza.

-Creo que no me siento muy bien, voy a tomar un poco de aire .- me disculpo con un deje de culpabilidad en los ojos.

Es mi novia desde hace 2 años y lo que la sociedad esperaba de nosotros era saber cuándo nos casarí lo que respecta a mí, nuestra relación había empezado como mera atracción física a su voluptuoso cuerpo, sin embargo algo cambió. Quizás fue porque la mujer era sociable y se presentaba amable con conocido y extraños para mi eso fue lo que probablemente me prendó, yo antes de ella no solía ser amable (tampoco en como si ahora fuera la reencarnación de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta) mi carta de presentación siempre fue mi rudeza y sinceridad aplastante algo que supe controlar desde que inicié mi relación con Natalie.

En el camino observo las personas cantando eufóricas con notable entusiasmo y con la gran seguridad que sólo el alcohol te da. Me pincho el puente de la nariz con mis dedos. No quiero perder lo único que tengo. Dejar de lado todo por lo que alguna vez luchaste. La perspectiva de que mi vida ya no me convencía, no estoy viviendo como quería. Hace rato que me sentía vacío . Sabía que no era depresión, mi psicólogo lo habría diagnosticado enseguida si así fuera. Únicamente no me siento cómodo en mi piel, la rutina me abruma.

En mi cita semanas antes, mi psicólogo, Zeke, me había dicho sentado frente a mí y doblando con parsónima sus anteojos, que era normal. Seguramente sabrás que hacer al respecto. Hay que tomar las riendas de tu vida. Hacer lo cambios pertinentes- dándome unas palmadas afectuosas en la espalda al despedirnos .

-.

Los pasillos se estrechaban cada vez más , paredes con colores tenues todo lujosamente decorado. Vaya, no debía olvidar que después de todo me encuentro en un restaurante del ciudad más lujosa , la música clásica sonaba desde ahí aunque un poco más distante conforme avanzaba.

Aunque mi idea en principio fue tomar un poco de aire fresco entre al baño de aquella prestigiosa y anhelada zona( para algunos, para mi no) para mojarme la cara con el fin de tranquilizarme. En los últimos meses me encuentro ansioso sin razón aparente, probablemente por la presión que siento a mi alrededor respecto a contraer matrimonio.

Con el fin de olvidarme un poco de mis problemas embriagándome de tequila me decido a beber pero, en la zona donde me encuentro ni por asomo ( Natalie es un poco estricta en cuanto a la bebida).

Miro mi reflejo en el brillante vidrio enmarcado por una cara serie de detalles que se supongo están bañado en oro, de pronto tengo una idea .

POV Armin

Me siento en la barra más relajado con una sonrisa tonta en la cara como la que Eren tenía hace una hora .Pienso que ahora está mejor dormido en el auto después ire a dejarlo en su casa .Por ahora quiero seguir bebiendo y no dudo quedarme una hora aquí. Tomo el whisky entre mis dedos. La sensación de desazón que me inundaba horas antes ha remitido totalmente. Solo existo yo y el whisky en las rocas que me acompaña.

Me siento un mal amigo por dejar a Eren en el auto, pero después de que vomitara todo lo que había bebido, limpiar su cara y quitarle su playera sucia además de checar si todavía tenía su celular y esconderlo en la guantera por si hacía alguna estupidez , creo que es todo lo que puede hacer por él. Mañana lo llevaré a casa temprano evitando que Mikasa no esté ahí o nos reñira por beber, y especialmente a él puesto que debe conseguir trabajo lo más pronto posible.

Pido otro whisky en las rocas. No estoy abrumado al hacerlo, tal vez porque el alcohol ya se me subió o quizás por que tengo todavía bastante dinero en mi estaba haciendo rendir por si se presentaba algún imprevisto, pero qué más da. El dinero es para disfrutarlo.

-Dos shots de tequila, por favor .-volteo hacia donde escucho la voz. Dios mio, me sorprendo al ver a un joven castaño guapísimo o eso me parece, igual y es que estoy ebrio..Dios, la cruda mañana nadie me la quitaría si ese llegará a ser el caso.

-¿Es que acaso no tienes suficiente con dos ?-pregunta el castaño la cabeza al escucharlo .-Ciertamente tengo suficiente con dos pero dicen por ahí que la tercera es la vencida .-hay un toque de suficiencia en mi voz. El alcohol siempre me suelta la boca.

-Además no creo que deba hablar de los demás cuando está tomando tequila-termino la frase para acabarme de un trago mi bebida.

-Tienes razón .Quién podría opinar sobre lo que beben los demás cuándo estás bebiendo tequila- le responde el castaño, sonriente, se perfila burla en su rostro. Picaro, se da el lujo de reírse de mí. Y los disfruto se me sale una carcajada. Claro ése soy yo, Armin y me río con extraños que me vacilan en un bar, es uno de mis pasatiempos.

POV Jean

Me sorprendo al ver al rubio disfrutar mi gracia. El rubio parece más joven que yo tal vez por dos o cinco años, viste de una manera más casual, quizás soy yo quién viste muy formal. Recuerdo lo que llevo puesto esa noche. El clásico pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, claro que sin el saco, nunca me ha gustado usarlos

-Jean Kirstchtein -le sonrio acercando su mano hacia él de ojos azules.

-Armin Arlert - regresa el gesto estrechando mi mano. Trato de ocultar mi acento, pero algo me dice que sabe que no soy nativo. El inglés no es mi fuerte, lo admito, pero puedo tener una conversación decente con alguien

-Bueno , gusto-trato de sonreír con fingida educación .Armin me regresa el gesto, tranquilo .

Todo parecía indicar que iba a tomar el mismo rumbo de casi todas mis conversaciones en la última semana. Ser un adulto, ser un empresario es más aburrido de lo que muchos piensan. Una de las cosas más aburridas es fingir interés, cortesía, por alguien que te vale absolutamente mierda lo que le pase.

-Así que dime así eres usualmente de … educado-me pregunta curioso y desinhibido .

-Disculpa. ¿Te molesta? - me intrigo cerrando un poco más los ojos. Por fin algo interesante, el rubio está borracho y no se inhibe en sus palabras. Eso me agrada.

-Nada. Es que siempre me sorprende encontrar gente como _tu _ -le dice el rubio girando la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre la silla alta para confrontarme . Algo en cómo pronuncia tú no me gusta.¿Este sujeto me está menospreciando?.

Decido contraatacar . Nadie se sale con la suya cuando se trata de insultar/humillar/menospreciarme, o lo que sea que intenta este chico. Porque señoras y señores así soy yo, Jean. Un tipo el cual te puedes llevar de maravilla a pesar de mi boca por donde salen palabras bochornosas cada cierto tiempo

( Claro que cada cierto tiempo, significa en realidad siempre ) o puedes matarte a golpes cada que me veas .Ejemplos hay muchos ,uno de ellos de apellido Yeager. Al cual, gracias a dios despidieron hace una semana

Y tú cómo eres, Armin.- digo cerrando lo ojos. Uso un tono de voz serio. El tipo de voz que hago cuando quiero desentrañar, diseccionar algo.

-oh, perdón si crees que fui crudo contigo. Me refería a que no te ves sincero cuando intentas ser amable conmigo -responde sorprendido por el cambio de actitud mirándome a los ojos..

\- Pero contestando tu pregunta ni yo mismo lo sé.- continua, algo en su aspecto me dice que la está pasando mal. Tal vez eso es lo único que nos une en este lugar. A lo mejor queremos algo diferente, tomar otro rumbo distinto.

-Sabes es raro, tenía una clara idea de lo que sería hasta llegar a este momento de mi vida y sin embargo ahora no sé qué hacer -menciona sincerandose .

-Creo que eso pasa muy seguido -digo tranquilizandole ,no me esperaba el repentino cambio de conversación. Supongo que eso pasa porque el chico tendrá sus problemas(Como todo el mundo Jean, como todo el mundo) por lo cual está intentando olvidarse de ellos . ¿Acaso no estoy yo también haciendo lo mismo?. Le pido al barman una botella de vino.

-No estoy seguro que sea frecuente, quiero decir a mi edad , lo usual es que ya tengas tus metas definidas. Además, está lo otro...- continúa abstraído en sí mismo

-Y qué. ¿Piensas que no tienes una personalidad formada?- vierto parte de la botella sobre dos copas le ofrezco una a Armin ,sin embargo, está tan cabizbajo que no se percata de esto le toco el hombro derecho para llamar su atención

-Tranquilo, mira no te conozco pero dudar de como hacer para lograr una meta sólida. Es algo que cualquier adulto, tarde o temprano se va a tener que topar .-lanzo una mirada comprensiva, mientras Armin bebe su copa

-Vaya vine aquí con el único objetivo de despegarme al beber y terminé recordando mis problemas y ..-suelta una queda carcajada seca y yo suelto su hombro, ahora parece más compuesto… o menos descompuesto.

un poco de lo mismo . -respondo.

-Un poco de lo mismo ?- el rubio me intriga

-Sí .Bueno -toso para aclarar la voz -Tú sabes , todos tenemos problemas .En mi caso no creo que difiera de los demás así que yo también tengo los mios-

Hay una cálida sensación al estar junto a Armin seguramente que es por la personalidad del gira para mirarlo y en eso suena mi celular.

-Mierda .-bramo maniobrando con el celular para estoy con ánimo de hablar con Natalie.

-¿Casado?-pregunta Armin con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo? No, no tengo esa clase de compromiso ahora. Sólo es mi novia. Espera -le hago un ademán mientras me alejo con el teléfono en la mano.

-No, tranquila. Sí te lo juro. Salí de ahí por un momento, pero estoy de regreso en menos de un minuto-en tono conciliador hablo con Natalie.

Logro calmarla y cuelgo el celular. No pensé que llamaría inmediatamente , sé que han pasado varios minutos pero no los suficientes para que se preocupe por mí. Después de todo soy un adulto y ella es sólo mi novia , no mi frustado pensando en que no me gustaría un compromiso más serio con , en realidad con nadie. Quiero ..¿Qué quiero exactamente? Sea lo que sea no creo que deba casarme .

Guardo el móvil en la bolsa del pantalón mientras regreso donde estaba charlando hace un minuto con mi nuevo amigo .Veo un poco borroso el camino .Debe ser por el estúpido tequila más el vino .Mierda , pienso, tal vez Armin tenía razón .

-Y bien… -le dice Armin aun sentado en la barra , sosteniendo y observando un vaso vacío. Que probablemente segundos antes estaba lleno de vino. Se toma su tiempo para pronunciar lo siguiente, a lo mejor es que ya le afectaron los whiskys.

-¿Novia celosa o preocupada en exceso ?- pregunta mirándome con un pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Algo en el tono de la voz anuncia que todo aquello le parece muy divertido. De verdad que ese es el tipo que casi lloraba hace rato me pregunto.

-Probablemente la primera .¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda. No debe ser de esa manera. - al margen de lo que me parece es una falta muy grande (burlarse de _mi_ ASUNTO personal con _mi novia,_ y que en cualquier otro lugar y situación le habría dado un golpe al primero que metiera las narices en aquel lío). Sin embargo puedo dejarlo pasar, pues no soy tonto y se que el verdadero problema no es con rubiales además de que me ha parecido hasta simpático y todo.

-Hey , novias son celosas es su naturaleza y más si te vas a un antro -se burla su amigo. Claramente afectado por el alcohol.

-Supongo que … ¿gracias? La verdad no esperaba conocer a alguien como tu -le miro serio, sin querer le he regresado lo de hace rato

-¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-. Empiezo a hablar pero lo interrumpe una llamada del celular de Armin.

-Sí claro. No pasa nada voy para allá.-dice mientras se acomoda el flequillo a la derecha.-

Cuelga y me mira atentamente como intentando memorizar mi rostro.

-Lo siento, que irme .-se apresura a levantarse de la silla y pide al camarero la cuenta.

-Espera, Armin..

-Tu número de celular.- quiero pedírselo, el chico me intriga

-Quiero seguir charlando contigo .- sé que el ruido de la música impide que Armin pueda escucharme y me desconciertan mis palabras. Para cuando volteo se ha ido. .

Debo agradecer estar en un ambiente con poca luz y medio ebrio, me salvó de una estupidez.

* * *

Fin del capitulo. Se me ha dificultado bastante publicar este fic, digamos que no estaba segura de publicarlo.. hacer un AU siempre creo que implica un reto. Sin más que escribir y esperando que alguien lea esto.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2 Ningún chaval tiene dueña

_Dicen que la belleza es lo que uno ama, si esto es así_

_O tú eres muy guapa, o yo te quiero mucho._

Quito la canción. El fugaz encuentro con el rubio no ha dejado en ningún momento mi mente. Un toque de culpabilidad me ha inundado desde ese entonces. Me repito a mi mismo que no pasa nada. Estabas en momento triste y rastrero, normal que me ponga así con cualquiera que me ayude.

Además está Natalie. Todos esperan nuestro matrimonio, la misma Natalie me ha insinuado que quiere comprar un casa más grande. "_Porque quién sabe, Jean" _había dicho una vez en unas de nuestras vacaciones a China._ "Puede que quiera tener una familia grande" ._ Había reído en ese momento junto con ella antes de sentir la gélida sensación.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí era (y sigue siendo) una mujer bella por dentro y fuera, pero ya hace un tiempo que la chispa entre nosotros se agotó. Simplemente ya no está. Muy dentro de mi mente sé que mi estado y estabilidad mental dependía antes de mi insensibilidad, era un gran recurso de defensa para cubrir mis flaquezas. Ella me regreso a mi lado más humano . La quería, más ya no la amo.

Suspiro agobiado. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y por dios, ojala nunca hubiera llegado ese momento. Si dependiera de mí haría lo necesario para hacerla **feliz** y, sé que eso sería un grave error. Que a pesar de ser un idiota y haberla cagado en muchas ocasiones. Más de las que me gustaría .** La suerte ya estaba echada **

****************""*"*******************

Entonces, ¿qué más pasó ?- me pregunta rascándose los ojos del cansacio.

-Eren, no sé. Me gustó salir así. Hay que repetir. Pero debes controlarte un poco pues...- Trato de desviar el tema ya se había despertado hace media hora y seguía insistiendo. No quiero que sepa. A veces es muy intenso (y cotilla) con mi vida amorosa.

-Al grano, blue! Hay algo que no me cuentas. Me dejaste en el auto mientras tú todavía estabas allá ¿De verdad me crees tonto?- me dirige una mirada afilada..

_Eren, en serio._ No me había llamado así desde la preparatoria pienso, mi cara me delata porque no me tomo la molestia de ocultar mis ojos en blanco. Eren es así y es mi mejor amigo así que puedo confiar en él .

-Bueno, hay algo que debes saber-. me acomodo en su cama sentándome al lado de él mientras me observa con una mirada curiosa. Me da un poco más de espacio recorriéndose hacia atrás .

-Bien- suspiro decaído - ¿Cómo empiezo?

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste la historia. Ya la tengo planeada. Mi idea es desafiar la zona de confort de éstos dos, en el trayecto conocerán a varios personajes que les les enseñarán valiosas lecciones. Tú sigue leyendo para averiguar qué sucederá.


End file.
